A superconductor is a material having a superconducting phenomenon. The superconducting phenomenon represents a phenomenon in which an electric resistance is zero at an extremely low temperature. The superconductor may be classified into a low-temperature superconductor and a high-temperature superconductor according to a critical temperature at which the superconducting phenomenon occurs. Also, the superconductor may be classified into a metal superconductor, an oxide superconductor, and an organic superconductor according to a kind of superconducting materials. The oxide superconductor is generally called a ‘high-temperature superconductor’ because the oxide superconductor has a critical temperature significantly greater than those of the metal superconductor and the organic conductor. The high-temperature superconductor may be manufactured by using a vacuum deposition apparatus.